De sentimientos y otras palabras fuertes
by CielHibird29
Summary: 5927 No era que le gustara rechazar a los que le confesaran su amor, era que el ya estaba enamorado es por eso que rechazaba a todos… bueno, a casi todos. Viñeta, dedicada a Valelevale. 5927


**Pareja:** 2759, 5927? juzguen ustedes mismos!  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> gayosidad extrema xD  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> a una de mis mejores amigas Valelevale, que gracias a ella que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe, conocí esta serie y me enamoré de su OTP el 5927. Gracias por todo! Sabes que te adoro! :D

Intente no hacerlo muy meloso pero no pude… para cuando me di cuenta ya era esto… en fin, espero que lo disfruten. A por cierto… ignoren el titulo… no se me ocurrió nada xD

* * *

><p>De sentimientos y otras palabras fuertes.<p>

El sonrojo no había dejado el rostro de la chica en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la azotea, y él podía notarlo junto con su desesperante y, para su gusto, molesto nerviosismo acompañado con el también desesperante tic de jugar con su rubio cabello.  
>La chica evitaba la mirada verde de indiferencia y sonreía de forma tímida (léase estúpida) hacia el piso.<br>El peliplata se hartó de lo complicado del asunto, dio media vuelta y se alejo del delgado cuerpo que ahora temblaba de nervios.  
>-Gokudera-kun!.- pudo gritarle al mafioso.<br>-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado.- Hayato solo siguió su camino con su mente en los recuerdos de hacia unos minutos

_Una carta en su casillero._

_Una chica esperándolo en la azotea._

_Un sencillo aunque muy honesto "me gustas"._

_Una pérdida de tiempo total._

Para ser sincero, el ya estaba harto de las confesiones de las chicas, a todas las rechazaba y no era porque no fueran lindas pero simplemente no había lugar para nadie en su corazón. Nadie excepto _él_.  
>Bajó un poco estresado las escaleras hasta el pasillo de la secundaria, inmediatamente reconoció la cabellera del beisbolista bastardo y la pequeña y delgada espalda de su Décimo. Una sonrisa emocionada asomó sus labios y corrió al encuentro del capo.<p>

-¡Décimo!-

-Ah! Go-gokudera-kun!.- el castaño se sonrojó al verlo y el atleta, al ver a Tsuna, soltó una risita divertida al instante, cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas por el guardián de la tormenta.- No esperaba que aun siguieras aquí, ¿Qué sucedió con la carta?-

-Ah, eso. No se preocupe Décimo, le deje claro a esa mujer que no tengo tiempo para nadie más que para usted.- el sonrojo de Tsuna creció notoriamente así como la risa de Yamamoto que ahora era una molesta carcajada para Gokudera.-¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso, friki del beisbol?.-

-Jajajajajaja nada, nada que me incumba Gokudera. Vale chicos, me voy a mi práctica… suerte Tsuna.- y el pelinegro se alejó soltando de nuevo su risita.  
>-Pe-pero dijiste que hoy ni había practica!.- quiso detener a su guardián.<p>

-Suerte para qué, Décimo?.- El guardián le miro con una sonrisa curiosa a su jefe, quien solo tragó saliva y abrazó su mochila.

-E-es que… me acompañarías a casa, Gokudera-kun?.- después de meditar esas palabras, Tsuna se sintió un idiota. Por supuesto que lo iba a acompañar! Igual que todos los días desde que se conocen!

-Oh Décimo, es un honor que me lo pida.- y Tsuna vio que su guardián casi llora de la felicidad.

Caminaron en silencio, el mas alto algo extrañado mientras al menor le sudaban las manos y miraba de reojo a su guardián. Casi llegaban al hogar de Tsuna cuando Gokudera se detuvo y Tsuna sudo frío.  
>-Gokudera-kun? -<br>-Décimo, si algo le sucede, por favor no dude en contármelo, yo estaré siempre para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que desee.-  
>-EH! E-este… de donde has sacado eso?- Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos y Gokudera se acercó un poco.<br>-Por favor, lo conosco mejor que nadie Décimo… le sucede algo?.-  
>Y Tsuna sentía arder la cara, le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos, sus nervios estaban en su limite y es que Yamamoto le había abierto los ojos al capo. Gracias a el, ahora comprendía porque ya no era a Kyoko a quien miraba como embobado en clases, ya no cortaba flores de los jardines para jugar "me quiere, no me quiere", su corazón ya no hacia el "doki doki" de antes, ahora todo eso era culpa del Italiano. Al principio pensó que era una enfermedad causada por los molestos mosquitos de Shamal o que la ultima bala experimental de Reborn tuviera esos efectos secundarios, pero Yamamoto le dijo la verdad.<p>

_"-Jajajaja a eso se le llama estar enamorado Tsuna.-  
>-¡¿Q-qué!.-<br>-Jajaja que divertido.-"_

A Tsuna se le revolvió el estomago con el simple hecho de recordar las palabras del espadachín acerca de Gokudera.  
>-Décimo?.- la voz del susodicho lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una extraña y cálida sensación que nació de su pecho se combino con la hermosa y profunda mirada verde de preocupación y juntos lo impulsaron a decirle… mas bien gritarle a su guardián favorito lo que sentía.<p>

-ME- ME GUSTAS GOKUDERA-KUN!.- y allá va su valor… y por cada segundo que pasaba Gokudera con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, a Tsuna le venían unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de salir corriendo del lugar para nunca volver a ver al peliblanco. Ya se estaba preguntando si debía correr con su mochila o solo dejarla en el piso… si, esa opción sería la adecuada para no caer en el intento, pero antes de poder mover un musculo sintió como una enorme sensación de bienestar lo rodeaba y ahora que ponía atención eran los bien formados brazos de Gokudera a su alrededor.  
>-A-a mi también me gusta el Décimo…- y unas gotitas tibias cayeron en su hombro. Bueno, no se imagino que esa sería la respuesta del peliblanco, pero el que haya llorado de felicidad por la repentina confesión del castaño si podía haberlo predicho.<br>Se miraron tiernamente, ambos con un notorio sonrojo en sus rostros, Gokudera besó la mejilla de Tsuna y sin siquiera pensar quien los miraba o que pensarían de ellos, el castaño unió sus labios en un torpe pero dulce y suave beso que apenas duró unos segundos.

Tsuna abrazó suavemente a su guardián mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de este. Estaban felices, mas felices que nunca.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y VALE espero que te haya gustado :3<p> 


End file.
